Advertisements are commonly used on the Internet to promote various products and services. Advertisements may comprise banner ads, links to web pages, images, video, text, etc. The various advertisements used to promote products on the Internet may be displayed according to a variety of formats, such as in conjunction with a ranked result set in response to a query, embedded in a web page, a pop-up, etc. The advertisements displayed to a user of a client device may be selected, redirecting a user to a website providing the product or service advertised.
Client devices, communicatively coupled to a network such as the Internet, are capable of accessing various websites which may display advertisements. For example, a user of a client device may submit a search query comprising one or more terms to a search engine, which causes the search engine to retrieve a result set comprising links to content, as well as advertisements responsive to the search terms provided by a user. The search engine displays the result set that it generates to a user who may then select or view items in the result set, including one or more advertisements.
Advertisements displayed in response to a user's query, embedded within a webpage, displayed as a pop-up, etc., are often retrieved according to a predetermined algorithm. For example, the advertisements presented to a user may be selected according to an algorithm that determines the frequency with which a query term appears in a given web advertisement. Similarly, the advertisements embedded in a web page may be selected based upon the terms appearing in the respective web page. Retrieval and delivery methodologies for advertisements using query term frequency or web page content are tailored to provide users with advertisements based upon each advertisement's relevancy with respect to a query or web page. However, while such retrieval and delivery methods are capable of providing users with results that are relevant links to content, these methods fail to take into account the profit interests and needs of the search engine provider and the advertisers providing the advertisements.
Different advertisements may be more profitable or less profitable for a search engine provider to display as the amount paid by each advertiser for displaying an advertisement varies. Additionally, because a search engine provider may charge an advertiser a fee for each advertisement selected by a user, the frequency with which an advertisement is selected may be a significant factor in selecting which advertisements to display in response to a query, within a web page, as a pop-up, etc. Advertisers may have a plurality of advertisements pertaining to a particular product or service, whereby the advertiser measures the success of an advertisement by examining the number of users who select the advertisement when displayed on client devices. Because users may be more responsive to a particular advertisement among a plurality of advertisements pertaining to a similar product or service, the advertiser may desire to display the most successful advertisements in order to increase the likelihood that users purchase the advertiser's products or services.
One methodology for measuring the effectiveness of an advertisement utilizes “click through rate,” which is a measure of the number of users who select a given advertisement. However, because advertisements may be delivered in a ranked result set, at varying times, to different web pages, etc., click through rate fails to adequately measure the success or effectiveness of an advertisement. For example, an advertisement or other item of content ranked and displayed first in a result set or displayed during peak hours of Internet traffic is more likely to be selected by a given user than an item ranked second, third, etc., or displayed during off-peak hours. Therefore, an advertisement ranked first in a result set or appearing during peak hours may often receive the greatest user response, thereby resulting in the greatest click through rate for a group of advertisements. However, simply using click through rate as a measure of effectiveness does not provide a search engine or advertiser with an accurate representation of the success of a given advertisement.
Additionally, various advertisements may be associated with products or services that when purchased in response to such advertisements result in varying levels of profit for a given advertisements. For example, a first advertisement, though more frequently selected by users, may generate in significantly less revenue for an advertiser in comparison to a second advertisement, less frequently selected by users. Accordingly, an advertiser may wish to display advertisements that are not simply associated with a greatest click through rate, but that result in the greatest profit for the advertiser. Click through rate thus fails to adequately account for the value, such as profit, that an advertiser may associated with one or more advertisements of a given advertisement group.
Current methods and systems for selecting advertisements for delivery to users from a plurality of advertisements fail to take into account both the relevancy, effectiveness, and advertiser specified values associated with one or more advertisements. In order to overcome shortcomings associated with existing advertisement selection and delivery techniques, embodiments of the present invention provide systems and methods for selecting advertisements based upon analytics data indicating the performance of advertisements, as well as advertiser specified values